


Marvel-ous Marching Band

by crowkag, Pearl09



Series: Marvel-ous Marching Band [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, F/M, M/M, humanized characters, lots of characters, please don't judge us, this will be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowkag/pseuds/crowkag, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl09/pseuds/Pearl09
Summary: List of characters and their instruments for our Marching Band/High School AU!





	Marvel-ous Marching Band

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, crowkag here! So excited to begin this silly little AU! If you end up wanting to send us prompts, my URL on Tumblr is frazers! Pearl's Tumblr is pearlll09! Please message us if you have any ideas, we'll be happy to add them to our list! (Don't @ us if you don't agree with instruments or anything. This is just a fun idea we had and we're trying to enjoy it!)
> 
> Hopefully you'll have just as much fun reading as we will writing!

Hey guys!  
So me, crowkag, and some of our friends were talking about who in the MCU would play what instrument in a marching band, so naturally we wrote it down and decided to start writing it. We’re planning on doing a lot of things in this AU, from band practices to football games to competitions to just some everyday things as they go through high school. We will be humanizing this, so anyone with strange names (i.e. Groot, Valkyrie) will just be nicknames. Some of them may end up with a backstory, some might not. Also, we fully plan on writing the following ships into this series, so if you don’t like any of these, you might not want to read this. Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff, Hope Van Dyne/Scott Lang, Mild Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, and Peter Quill/Gamora.

Thanks for reading!! In here you will find a list of our personal opinions on the instruments everyone would play, some other clubs they are in, the main high school’s name and show as well as their rivals’, and what grade level everyone at the main school is in. That way, it doesn’t get confusing among all of the characters.

 

New York City High School – Performing songs from ACDC

Flute/Piccolo:  
Maria Hill: Piccolo, section leader. Is also in Debate Club, Student Council, and Mock Trial.

Clarinet:  
Bruce Banner: Also in Chemistry Club, Robotics Club, Physics Club, Mathematics Club, Academic Decathlon.

Sharon Carter: Section leader. Does not have any other clubs, only takes half days to then go work at the hospital the other half.

Alto Saxophone:  
Ned Leeds: Also in Academic Decathlon and Robotics Club.

Tenor Saxophone:  
Gamora: Also in Kickboxing Club.

Nebula: Also in Kickboxing Club.

Bari Saxophone:  
James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes: Section Leader. Also Student Body President, on the Wrestling Team.

Mellophone:  
Hope Van Dyne: Section Leader. Also in Kickboxing Club.

Trumpet:  
Tony Stark: Section Leader. Also in Debate Club, was kicked out of Student Council.

Trombone:  
Peter Parker: Also in Academic Decathlon and Robotics Club.

Baritone:  
Loki Laufeyson: Also in Theater, was kicked out of Student Council. Quits during the season Because MJ takes section leader instead of him.

Michelle ‘MJ’ Jones: Section Leader. Also in Academic Decathlon.

Tuba/Sousaphone:  
Steve Rogers: Sousaphone: Band President. Also in Art Club, captain of the Wrestling Team, Student Council Vice President.

Sam Wilson: Also in Bird Watching Club and Golf Team.

Phillip Coulson: Not in any other clubs.

Color Guard:  
Natasha Romanoff: Also in Kickboxing Club and Gymnastics.

Peter Quill: Also on Dance Team and Theater.

Okoye: Section Leader. Also in Kickboxing Club.

Pit/Front Ensemble:  
James ‘Bucky’ Barnes: Guitar: Also in Detention, Wood Shop, used to be in Wrestling, but just helps out now because of his arm.

Clint Barton: Triangle: Bird Watching Club, Archery, and Gymnastics.

Carol Danvers: Marimba: No other clubs.

Shuri: Piano: Academic Decathlon and Robotics Club.

Scott Lang: Drum Set: Also in Robotics Club.

Percussion:  
Thor Odinson: Bass Drum: Also in Rugby, Boxing, Wrestling, and Student Council.

T’Challa: Snare, Section Leader: Also is Student Council Treasurer and is in Model United Nations and Wrestling.

Drax: Cymbals: Not in any other clubs.

Groot: Tenor drum: Also in Art Club and Bird Watching Club.

Drum Majors:  
Vision: Also in Academic Decathlon, Mock Trial, Model United Nations, and Debate Club.

Mantis: Is not in any other clubs

Band Director:  
Stan Lee (would be Mr. Lee)

Student Director:  
Pepper Potts: Also in Student Council.

Other:  
Valkyrie: Starts on trombone, then disappears for a while and comes back on trumpet. Also in Equestrian Club.

Rocket: A Raccoon that Peter Q. found and tries to make him their mascot.

Thanos: The man on the board of education that wants to cut the bands funding

And their rival school, Sakaar High School – performing 80’s songs.

Flute:  
Wanda Maximoff: Transfers to NYC High eventually, joining the other band. While at NYC High, she will also be in Dance Team.

Alto Saxophone:  
Pietro Maximoff: Also transfers to NYC High eventually. While at NYC High, he will also be in Track.

Trumpet:  
Wade Wilson

Color Guard:  
Hela

Snare:  
Erik Killmonger

Drum Majors:  
Grandmaster

Ultron

Band Director:  
Red Skull

School Years:  
Senior:  
Bruce Banner  
Loki Laufeyson  
Tony Stark  
Steve Rogers  
James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes  
Natasha Romanoff  
James ‘Bucky’ Barnes  
Clint Barton  
Carol Danvers  
Thor Odinson  
Pepper Potts  
Okoye

Junior:  
Sharon Carter  
Gamora  
Nebula  
Sam Wilson  
T’Challa  
Valkyrie  
Drax

Sophomore:  
Maria Hill  
Hope Van Dyne  
Peter Quill  
Scott Lang  
Vision  
Mantis

Freshman:  
Ned Leeds  
Michelle ‘MJ’ Jones  
Peter Parker  
Shuri  
Wanda Maximoff  
Pietro Maximoff  
Groot

Middle School:  
Phillip Coulson


End file.
